the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Future Warden
Future Warden is the futuristic version of The Warden and he has become a very ruthless dictator. Future Warden has a personality of being so cold and cruel. He is a little madder than his present counterpart and he makes dark jokes. If he really meets his present counterpart, it will be a very different story. He resides in the White House, watching the battle wage outside, and sends his Superjail Troopers and Jailbot X into battle without leaving. Personality He is madder than before, and much more ruthless and sadistic. He seems to have gained a deeper voice than his present counterpart, a tan, and is much more cold and cruel. He is content with watching people suffer and die, and even enjoys it, to the brink of killing a president. He makes dark jokes, contrast to his present self making wisecracks, and watches the war between him and the other inhabitants of Earth right outside his window with glee. He was last seen, in Time-Police, Part 2, flying in his mini-hovercraft, killing those who tried to attack him with an ingenius metal glove that could destroy anything in his path. Relation to Other Characters Future Jared- They get along very well, and seem to be more like partners, though Future Jared still takes care of finances. President- Both of them are aging each other in war. In The White House, he was forced by Future Warden to sign a peace treaty. But he was then killed by him and was defined guilty as charged. Jailbot X- Jailbot X serves Future Warden during the war and was even loved, when killing the president and the other world leaders. Trivia * In some beliefs, it said that he had created another Nazi-like dictatorship. * Unlike Adolf Hitler, Future Warden wins a world war and becomes ruler of the whole entire world. * Like other dictators, Future Warden has many super weapons that cause more destruction and even more deaths. * Just like his present counterpart, Future Warden also has been pretty much famous ever since his appearance in Superjail season 1, back in 2008. * It could be possible that both Future Warden and The Warden could alternate space/time to see each other. But however the present Warden chooses to travel into the future, instead of having Future Warden to travel to the present. * Future Warden is also been seen as an evil character in some fanfics (Example: he had sex with his present self, coming back to the present time to enjoy being in love and having sex with his former lover, and brutally beaten up his present self to show of how he changed). * There are several Tumblr blogs, that are in his honor of having his first debut. * There are many fans who wait for his next appearance and are hoping that he'll appear in Superjail season 5. * He is also famous on Devaintart, just like The Warden. Fanfiction Category:Off Topic Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:List Of The Warden's Sides Category:Characters